Visite à Mystic Falls
by Sophie1973
Summary: Spike et Buffy débarquent à Mystic Falls. OS.


**Version française d'un oneshot que j'ai posté il y a quelque temps en anglais. Crossover Btvs/TVD pour les nostalgiques de Buffy ;o)**

**Bonne lecture !**

Quelques têtes se tournèrent dans leur direction lors de leur entrée au Mystic Grill.

C'était probablement du au fait que leur visage n'étaient pas familiers, et que c'était une petite ville, se dit Buffy. Et puis Spike, qui se tenait près d'elle, était un vampire.

Et c'était une ville de vampires.

Même si la plupart des gens y vivaient dans un déni bienheureux dans le genre de Sunnydale.

Le restaurant était bondé. C'était manifestement l'endroit à la mode. Spike leur trouva deux chaises au bar. Ils passèrent commande avant de discuter de leur présence ici.

"A quelle heure on est censés rencontrer la Willow locale ?"

Buffy sourit. "Dans une heure. Et son nom est Bonnie. Bonnie Bennett."

Spike s'enfila quelques cacahuètes. "Du moment qu'elle est aussi efficace que Rupert le prétend."

"Giles ne nous aurait pas envoyé ici s'il n'était pas sûr."

Spike la regarda tendrement, caressant une mèche blonde. "Je suis sûr qu'elle l'est, amour. Et sinon...la vie continue!"

"Et qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez à notre petite Bonnie?" demanda une voix provenant de la droite de Buffy. Elle sursauta et se retourna, remarquant immédiatement deux choses à propos de l'homme qui avait parlé.

Canon. Vampire.

Elle leva un sourcils en le regardant. "Ce n'est pas très poli d'écouter les conversations des autres."

Spike sourit d'un air narquois. "Ce n'est pas vraiment écouter quand on a une ouïe de vampire."

L'autre homme sourit en retour, d'une façon terriblement similaire à Spike.

"On se comprend." Il leva son verre en direction de Buffy et Spike avant de le finir d'une traite. "Mon nom est Damon Salvatore."

Il tendit la main à Buffy qui la prit après une légère hésitation.

"Buffy Summers."

Un éclair traversa les yeux bleus outremers de Damon. "La Buffy Summers?"

"La seule et l'unique," répondit Spike avec un regard fier et aimant.

"Je dois m'inquiéter?" demanda Damon d'un ton qui laissait clairement entendre qu'il n'était pas inquiet du tout.

Buffy apprécia l'admiration sous-jacente qu'elle perçut dans sa voix.

Cependant elle n'était pas stupide, et des années d'expérience lui avaient appris à quel vampire elle pouvait faire confiance, ou pas. Ils étaient très peu nombreux.

Mais elle 'sentait' bien Damon Salvatore, même si elle pressentait qu'il valait mieux ne pas se retrouver confrontée à son mauvais côté. Bien sûr le fait qu'il soit aussi ridiculement beau l'avait probablement tiré de nombreuses situations délicates, quelle qu'ai été son attitude...ou quelle que soit la personne qu'il ait tué.

"Alors vous avez entendu parler de moi?" demanda-t'elle d'un ton qu'elle espérait nonchalant, mais elle comprit qu'elle avait raté son coup quand elle entendit Spike ricaner doucement.

"Bien sûr. Tout vampire qui se respecte a entendu parler de la Tueuse. Surtout celle qui n'est pas morte."

"Oh, je suis morte. Deux fois, en fait. Mais je suis revenue."

"Comme nous tous," répliqua-t'il avec un sourire charmeur, et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de gigoter sur sa chaise jusqu'à ce que Spike s'éclaircisse la gorge ostensiblement.

"Oui, bon. Assez à mon sujet." Elle hésita avant de poursuivre. "Nous cherchons une bague."

Damon sourit d'un air entendu et montra sa main, "Une bague comme celle-là, sans doute?"

Les yeux de Buffy s'agrandirent, comme si elle n'y avait pas vraiment cru jusqu'à présent. La seule autre bague du même genre qu'elle connaissait était celle d'Ammara et Angel l'avait détruite.

"Elle permet vraiment de se déplacer pendant la journée sans danger?"

Damon acquiesca et regarda Spike. "C'est pour cela que vous voulez voir Bonnie? Parce qu'elle n'est pas vraiment pro-vampire, vous savez. Et comment avez-vous entendu parler de ce sort?"

"Nous avons...un certain nombre de ressources. Une de nos amies est une sorcière très puissante. Elle a entendu parler du sort mais n'a pu trouver la formule. Elle a fait quelques recherches et a abouti à Mystic Falls et la famille Bennett. Mais ne me demandez pas comment," dit Buffy.

Damon sembla soudain très intéressé. "Ces ressources...Elle sont efficaces contre les très sales types?"

Buffy se mit à rire. "La plupart du temps, oui. Quel genre de sale type?"

"Que savez-vous à propos d'un hybride vampire/loup-garou?"

Buffy ouvrit la bouche avant de se tourner vers Spike qui leva les mains. "Ne me regarde pas, amour. Sincèrement je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Mais je suis sûr que Giles va adorer faire des recherches à ce sujet."

"Voilà ce qu'on va faire," dit Damon, soudain très enthousiaste," Je convainc Bonnie de vous donner cette bague, et vous et votre ami Giles faites quelques recherches pour nous. Bon il se peut que je finisse avec un nouvel anévrisme, mais cela en vaut la peine."

Spike et Buffy se regardèrent et Spike haussa les épaules. "Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient."

"Ce type vampire/loup-garou, il est toujours en ville?"

"Non, en fait il est..."

"Damon."

Une voix féminine l'interrompit et il se tourna pour accueillir une jolie brune avec de grand yeux noisettes.

"Salut Elena."

Elle vint se placer à côté de lui et il déposa négligemment son bras autour de sa taille, et la main de la jeune fille se plaça sur sa cuisse. Buffy observa l'échange gestuel avec intérêt, étant donné que la jeune fille était clairement humaine – et aussi parce que l'attitude de Damon avait soudainement changé, devenant plus doux et attentionné. Buffy reconnu la lueur dans son regard, car elle voyait la même dans les yeux de Spike tous les jours.

L'attention de la jeune fille se focalisa sur Buffy et Spike, et Damon fit les présentations. "Ils pourront peut-être nous aider pour Stefan," dit-il, et l'espoir à la fois dans sa voix et dans les yeux d'Elena témoignaient de l'importance de ce que cela revêtaient pour eux.

Avant que Buffy demande, Damon leur dit, "Stefan est mon frère et le petit ami d'Elena. Il a été...enlevé par le type dont je vous ai parlé. Il s'appelle Klaus. On essaye de retrouver Stefan, mais sans succès jusqu'à présent."

"Vous pouvez vraiment nous aider?" Elena demanda avec le découragement de quelqu'un qui avait essayer de nombreuses fois pour échouer aussi fait.

Buffy ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentait qu'elle pouvait leur faire confiance. Elle les aimait bien, même si elle les connaissait royalement depuis 5 minutes.

"Giles est à Cleveland pour le moment. Si vous avez le temps de faire un petit voyage...Je peux lui demander de commencer les recherches immédiatement. Bien sûr je ne peux pas vous promettre qu'il trouvera quelque chose."

Damon et Elena échangèrent un sourire. "Merci beaucoup."

"Je vais appeler Bonnie," dit Elena, avant de se tourner vers Damon."Tu rentres à la maison?"

Damon se leva. "Vas-y déjà, je te rejoins dehors."

Elena salua Buffy et Spike avant de s'éloigner. Buffy tendit une carte à Damon. "Voici notre adresse à Cleveland. J'espère vraiment que l'on pourra vous aider à retrouver votre frère."

"Merci," répéta-t'il,"Et à bientôt je suppose." Il leur serra la main et sortit rapidement du Grill, manifestement pressé de retrouver la jeune fille à l'extérieur.

"Alors, un hybride vampire/loup-garou, hein? Et moi qui croyais avoir tout vu." dit Buffy.

"Je ne sais rien à propos de l'hybride," Spike commenta, "mais je suis sûr d'une chose."

"Quoi?"

Il sourit ironiquement. "Cette fille, Elena...elle se goure de frère."


End file.
